Worlds Must Change (a Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon Fanfic)
by Hakumenhearteater
Summary: Four trainers spontaneously get sucked into the world of Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon! This is a fanfic that I decided to write in my spare time. I had this idea for the longest time and finally get to try it out! I hope you guys like it! Btw, this story is related to my friends and I, but not to anyone else in the real world. It is also rated 'M' for future chapters.


**Chapter 1**

**-Before This story begins, I would first like to chime in that I do not own or have ever owned any rights to the Pokemon franchise, and frankly I don't really want to. This story is based off of people I know in real life, but is held in the Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon world. Please remember this when reading, also have fun reading it!-**

Four trainers sat with one another, conversing in the middle of the night. It was a calm and soothing. There was a gentle breeze blowing, and the water that the trainers were sitting by was forming small, peaceful waves. The moon was full and glowing ominously. They sat there in the grass, which surrounded them on all sides.

"I tell you, life is probably way different for pokemon," said one of the trainers. He was about average height, five feet and six inches. He had black colored hair, wore glasses along with a pair of faded blue jeans, black colored shoes that looked to be for long journeys or hiking, and a dark blue T-shirt with the letters 'M' and 'R' on it. His name was Mark.

"Well of course it would be different, but that's beside the point, stop over-thinking those kinds of things," That response came from the second trainer. He wore a black vest with multiple pockets and plain white shirt. He also wore baggy pants- also with multiple pockets- and black colored shoes, with an orange finish. He was also the same height as Mark- five feet and six inches. His hair was black and spiked in a somewhat upward fashion, and his eyes were hazel colored like an oak-wood tree. His name was Vex.

"Mark, why do you always talk about the same thing?" Asked the third trainer, who wore black-rimmed glasses on, stood at five feet and seven inches, and had black colored hair along with a black jacket and a pair of black jeans. His shirt was dark red with black colored stars all over it. His hood was up and he was standing in front of the ever-so-peaceful waves. He was staring up at the moon, his grey colored eyes reflecting the ambient light. His name was Ace.

"Come on Ace, I find all this talk about living as a pokemon quite interesting," remarked the final trainer, who was lying down nonchalantly in the grass. He wore blue colored jean shorts, black running shoes- the same kind as Ace- and a light brown colored shirt with orange stripes. He had green colored eyes, which gave him a look of intelligence, and sandy brown hair. He was tearing the grass up from the ground and tossing it aside carelessly. One could suppose he was bored- his name was Ken.

"This world _must_ change… but it won't with you guys just lollygagging and not focusing on what needs to get done," Ace responded coldly.

"Is this about what happened to your sister _years_ ago?" Vex asked, being as cautious as possible in bringing up the sore subject. "…I think it may be time for you to just let go of the whole revenge thing, revenge is lame."

"Team Galactic…." Ace said, not really listening to what Vex was saying. "First them, and now Team Plasma…when will people- when will this world stop hating?" Vex had walked over to Ace and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just calm down, it'll all be okay in the end- it always is," He explained to his enraged friend.

"I guess you're right…" He finally calmed down, and sat in the grass.

"You _know_ he's right. No point in being upset and not thinking clearly. Any other time _you _would be the one cheering _us _up," Ken added, sitting up straight and placing his hands on either side of himself. He pulled a pokeball off of his belt and began playing with it- rolling it around and balancing it on one finger. "You know, one of these days that thought of revenge will drive you to do something crazy if you don't control yourself."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Ace replied harshly. "I'm really nothing special though…"

"Oh come on now, we all have something we're good at!" Mark exclaims. "Ken is good at battle strategies and leadership, you're good at keeping calm in the worst situations, Vex is good at fighting, and I'm good at, well, you know…picking up chicks," He got very boastful at the note of himself.

"Mark is right, we all have something we're exceptional at, but he is wrong about one thing," Ken said, glaring directly at Mark. "Mark, the only chicks that you could ever pick up are Torchics," Ken commented, his intelligent looking green eyes gleaming with pleasure as he watched Mark begin to freak out over what he had said.

"Shut up!" Mark yelled back. He got up and went over to Ken. "I _can _get chicks!"

"Alright, alright, calm down," said Ken in a relaxed tone.

"Anyway, I just wish we could all experience what it would be like to live as pokemon," Mark said, looking up into the night sky. Just then, a meteor shot tore through the sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold; the orange glare complemented the yellowish colored stars, which were spread across the sky like a child would have their toys spread across their room floor. The four friends sat and watched in amazement.

Ace slightly chuckled. "Did you guys see that? Wasn't it amazing?"

"Of course, it was epic," responded the awe-struck Vex, who was still staring at the sky. All of a sudden, the ground beneath them had begun to shake violently, without even the smallest warning. They were then surrounded by a blinding light, which engulfed them wholly, like an animal with its prey. They all had blacked out.

The soothing sound of waves could now be heard, the calming noise doing nothing but ringing through Ace's head, gently. "Wh-where…" Ace began a sentence as he slowly woke from his bout of unconsciousness. He finally pulled himself together and took a look around at his surroundings. He was on a beach, and a calming breeze was blowing. The sand underneath him felt soft, yet gritty against his…"Four feet?"

He then walked over to the water to look at his reflection. "Ahh!" He screamed. What he saw staring back at him in the water was not himself, but an Aron. Then, a Duskull, Growlithe, and Riolu recoiled out of the sand next to him.

"Ace, was that you? Where are you?" Vex called out.

"Vex?!" replied Ace. Both Vex and Ace grew wide-eyed as they stared at one another in disbelief. "You…you're a growlithe…" Ace said, sounding highly disturbed by what he saw.

"You're an aron…" Vex answered in the same manner as Ace. All of a sudden the duskull and riolu wandered over upon hearing the conversation, both wide-eyed as well.

"Ken? Mark?" Ace asked, terrified. The riolu nodded to the mention of the name Ken, and the duskull had nodded to the latter of the two names. They all suddenly locked eyes in unison, and-

"WE'RE ALL POKEMON!" They all bellowed. They were so loud that they stirred a sleeping crustle about ten feet away from them.

"Do you guys mind KEEPING IT DOWN?!" The crustle yelled angrily. He had then begun to fall back asleep when…

"You just talked!" Mark exclaimed. The crustle jolted up upon hearing the yell and then stared angrily at Mark.

"No kidding now, SHUT UP!" The crustle bellowed in reply. He then went back to sleep, his body slinking back under the giant, and rectangular-shaped boulder on his back. "Kids these days, no respect…" He mumbled as he finally fell back asleep.

"Well, what are we going to do, I mean… we're _pokemon_," Mark asked, however, he sounded excited.

"We should find a way back to _our _world," Ace answered, strongly.

"Shouldn't we get stronger then?" Vex questioned, sitting back on his haunches.

"Yes, that would be the logical thing to do," Ken responded. Mark, in the background, burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

"What's so funny?" Ace asked, staring at the floating Mark like he was crazy, as he continued laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously, pip-squeak!" Mark exclaimed, barreling over in the air. It didn't take long for his friends to realize that aron was a small pokemon, so Ace was the smallest of them all.

"Hey! I'll show you who the pip-squeak is!" Ace yelled, hopping upwards repeatedly, with his little aron body, to try getting Mark- who was in the air a little above his reach. He continued to laugh as Ace continuously leapt into the air- only to plop back down into the sand.

"Hey, enough!" called out Vex, who then leapt into the air and used Bite on Mark. Vex landed back on the ground gracefully, unlike Ace, who- from all his hopping- had created a temporary sand shroud, which passed within a few seconds. Mark, on account of being a ghost-type hit by a dark-type move, crashed down onto the sand.

"Whoa, calm down!" begged Ken, running to Mark's side, who was now nearly unconscious. "Come on, Vex! You know how dangerous a dark-type move is against a ghost-type! Are you okay, Mark?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine…I guess I had it coming," Mark spoke, through small waves of pain. He began to hover again, only he was lower to the ground than normal. "I just need some time to recover…"

"Well then, now that we've got the fighting amongst us over with, how about we focus on our primary objective- getting home," Ace said, calmly. "How can we go about this? How can we get stronger?" Just then, a corphish appeared and approached them, slowly.

"Uhm… hello," she said shyly. Ace then quickly turned around on account of hearing her.

"Oh…hello ma'am, may we help you with something?" Ace asked her politely. She then felt comfortable enough to speak.

"I heard you guys were looking to become stronger… so why not join the exploration guild?" She suggested. "You could become stronger while also helping out pokemon in need!"

"An exploration team, huh?" Vex replied.

"No," said Ken, sternly. "We shouldn't have to be tied down to one position."

"He's right," Ace said, acknowledging Ken's comment. "We can help people on our own; we don't need to be in a guild to know what's right and wrong."

"Thank you, however, for informing us ma'am," Ken added in.

"That's okay," she responded, walking off as she saw the four of them begin doing the same. She heard the tiny aron yell, 'Alright, let's go!' and giggled a little to herself at the thought of the little pokemon being the leader of all the other ones. She then looked back, but only to see that they were already gone. She then strode off into the ocean before her.

**- Our four heroes are now beginning their adventure as Pokemon in the world of Mystery Dungeon! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!-**


End file.
